


Your Birthday Present

by teruteru



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOUSUKE, I know they're OOC, M/M, Romance, Swear Words, but they're cute - Freeform, i love them, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teruteru/pseuds/teruteru
Summary: In which Makoto gives Sousuke a special birthday present.





	Your Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> So, this is my first work for this fandom I've been in love with for two years. Featuring my favorite pair, of course~ <3
> 
> I know they're being so OOC here and I'm really sorry~ And, about the smut *coughs* I'm really sorry about that, too xD
> 
> Anyway, happy birthday, Sousuke~ <3
> 
> Kudos, comments (and even bookmarks, if you guys do it) will be appreciated with squeals xD
> 
> Enjoy~

Makoto had it all planned. Special for today, his boss in the flower shop has given him permission to have a day-off. After all, his boss understood that Makoto had a special occassion today. 

Yes. Today was Sousuke's birthday. His boyfriend's birthday.

Last year, Makoto couldn't give anything to Sousuke because he was still looking for jobs. Luckily, the owner of the flower shop accept him and he started collecting money since then, saving some to celebrate Sousuke's birthday. 

Okay, let's get back to what Makoto had planned. He fished out a piece of a crumbled paper fom his pants' pocket and re-checked them all. Makoto nodded, although he blushed after he read the last point of his note. The last point was really embarassing for him, but since he decided to give the best birthday present for his boyfriend, he also decided to do the last point wholeheartedly.

***

Plan 1: Take Sousuke to a date in a small cafe

And here they were that afternoon at 5 p.m. . A small, yet nice cafe they always paid a visit. Makoto couldn't think of another cafe than this one. Besides, their caramel macchiato and creams puffs are really delicious. Makoto and Sousuke both liked this place, so it was really fine. Makoto ordered a glass of caramel macchiato for Sousuke. A special caramel macchiato. As he finished ordering, Makoto took Sousuke to their favorite table - at the corner of the cafe near the window.

"Ngg... Sousuke? Is there something wrong? You... uhm... keep looking at me," said Makoto nervously as he sat in his own chair, across Sousuke.

 

"There isn't something wrong. Or is it wrong to look at my boyfriend?" Sousuke grinned as the pink color dusted Makoto's cheeks.

"Geez, Sousuke! Don't embarass me," said Makoto. He smiled shyly as Sousuke laughed slowly.

Their order came short after. Sousuke looked at his caramel macchiato, then looked at Makoto, who was looking at him with a smile plastered in his face.

"Where's your drink?" Sousuke asked.

Makoto shook his head. "No need to. It's your birthday, after all."

Sousuke sighed. "Yeah? You know what? Since it's my birthday, let me do something, too."

After saying that, Sousuke Sousuke asked for an extra straw. Then, he put the extra straw in his glass and looked at Makoto.

"One for two and two for one. Come on, you drink this with me," Sousuke said.

Makoto laughed and he drank the caramel macchiato from the extra straw, kept his eyes looking at Sousuke, looking at those teal eyes, just like the way Sousuke looked at his green eyes.

***

Plan 2: Take Sousuke to the amusement park

It was 6.30 p.m. and they were now at the amusement park, tried riding one ride after another. It was fun and Makoto hoped Sousuke was having fun, too. Makoto kept staring at his boyfriend while they were riding the bumper cars, laughed as he saw Sousuke laughed while he bumped Makoto's car. Then, Sousuke decided to try riding the space shot with Makoto. Makoto looked at that ride, slightly doubted.

"Are you sure it's safe, Sousuke?" Makoto asked.

Sousuke nodded reassuringly. "It is. Trust me. You come, right?"

Makoto nodded, although he still doubted the ride. "Yeah. I come with you."

They tried the ride. Sousuke knew Makoto was a bit afraid about the ride, so he took Makoto's hand in his and intertwined their fingers. As the ride started to move, Makoto squeezed Sousuke's hand tighter. And, the ride suddenly propelled them up rapidly, made Makoto scream.

"AAAAAAAA! SOUSUKEEEEEEE!!"

Sousuke laughed hardly, though he was sure Makoto couldn't hear him as the ride moved rapidly. After some time, the ride gently lowered them with some series of bounces with some air-cushioned feelings back to the loading platform. Makoto inhaled and exhaled several times, and then looked at Sousuke.

"We. Will. Never. Ride. That. Again." He pressed every word as he inhaled and exhaled, tried to pull himself together.

Sousuke laughed and nodded. "Your wish is my command, Your Highness."

Makoto blushed. After he felt comfortable, he squeezed Sousuke hand. "Let's go home?"

Sousuke raised his brow. "Is that all for my birthday?"

Makoto slowly shook his head. "Your last birthday present... is waiting for you at home."

Sousuke hummed as a response. "Is that so? Well, we go home, then."

***

Plan 3: Give Sousuke... his birthday... sex

Makoto re-read his last plan written on the crumbled paper with blush dusted his cheeks, then looked at Sousuke, who was tilting his head as he looked at Makoto, grinning.

"U- uhm... so... your last birthday present is... uhm... don't look at me like that, Sousuke," Makoto whined. "You make me more nervous than I already am."

"I make you more nervous? Nice to hear that," Sousuke replied.

"Sousuke!" Makoto whined again. 

Sousuke laughed. "Okay, I'm sorry. Now, what?"

Makoto then pushed Sousuke down to their bed, made the taller man sit down as he started his action. Makoto then looked at Sousuke, bit his lower lip as he began to undress himself. Sousuke whistled and realized where this was going. He smirked and kept looking at Makoto. He then threw his t-shirt on the floor and started to sit down on Sousuke's lap, still biting his lower lip. Sousuke's thumb touched his lip, stopping Makoto from biting it.

"Don't hurt that sexy lower lip of yours. Here, let me," Sousuke said as he slowly and softly pressed his thumb on Makoto's lower lip, caressed it. Makoto then started to lick that thumb, made Sousuke flinched a bit.

Makoto kept licking Sousuke's thumb and paid attention to Sousuke's reaction. Sousuke grunted lowly and soon thumb was being replaced by a soft and wet lips. The kiss was slow at first and soon it was became steamy and needy, as Sousuke pressed his tongue to Makoto's lips, asking for access. Makoto moaned a little as he granted access for Sousuke's tongue to invade his mouth. Makoto's hand trailed down Sousuke's torso, touched his delicious pecs and abs. 

As Makoto's hand reached Sousuke's jeans, Makoto pulled himself away from the kiss, made Sousuke raise his brow. Makoto smiled at him and started to unbuckle Sousuke's belt. Sousuke understood and lifted his hips a bit, then Makoto made a quick work and Sousuke's jeans was thrown away to the floor, along with his belt and boxer briefs. Sousuke hissed as his erection sprang free. Makoto looked at it and then looked at Sousuke. Huffed, he started to lick the dick from its head to its shaft, then sucking it.

"Ahh- fuck! Makoto!" Sousuke groaned as he felt the warmth of Makoto's mouth in his dick. Makoto hummed as a response, keep sucking Sousuke's big dick and licking it at the same time. Sousuke bucked his hips, made Makoto jolt a little. Makoto kept sucking and licking and damn it felt so good Sousuke wanted to hump on Makoto's ass already. He then stopped the brunette before he came inside Makoto's mouth.

Makoto understood and made a quick work of his pants, too. Then he laid down in bed as Sousuke rummaged the drawer and took what he need - a bottle of lube and a condom pack. He rolled up the condom along his dick and lubbed it with a generous amount of lube. He then lined his dick up and looked at Makoto.

"I'm gonna put it in now. You... ready?" Sousuke asked.

Makoto nodded as inhaled a bit. He needed to do this because, damn, Sousuke's dick was huge. Slowly, Sousuke pushed himself in Makoto's hole, made the brunette shivered and arched.

"Ahh god- Sousuke!" 

Sousuke grunted as a reply as he kept pushing himself inside Makoto. Once his dick was inside, he stopped to give Makoto a chance to take a breath.

"S- sousuke... ungh... you can move now," Makoto whispered.

Sousuke nodded and he started pumping in and out of Makoto. Makoto gasped, he can feel Sousuke's monstrous dick inside of him. He could hear the sound skin slapping on skin, the lewd noises- a mixture of Sousuke's grunts, the noises made by the lube, and his own moans. Makoto always loved having sex with Sousuke, loved how Sousuke would look at him- those hungy and lidded eyes. Sousuke leaned in and started making hickeys on Makoto's neck as he kept pumping.

"S- Sousuke! Ungh- faster, please," he pleaded.

"I heard you baby. I heard you," Sousuke said as he moved faster, making Makoto whimpered and moaned in pleasure. He sucked on Sousuke's neck, also making some hickeys that probably showed up tomorrow, making Sousuke hard to explain the hickeys to his acquaintances in the police station. 

"Sou... ahh-! I think I'm going to cu---"

Makoto tensed and Sousuke felt it as the inner muscles wrapped around his dick, deliciously tight. Sousuke fastened the pace, hit Makoto's prostate several times, made Makoto moan louder, lose control of his voice.

"Ahh- goddamn it! Sou- I-- god- Sou!"

Makoto hit his orgasm as Sousuke hit his prostate for the last time, his vision gone white. He bucked his hips against Sousuke, also wanted to make Sousuke cum with him. Sousuke groaned wildly at the movement and he couldn't hold it back. He gripped Makoto's hip tightly as he worked through his own orgasm.

"Ahh... fuck! Makoto! Makoto!" He kept repeating it as his orgasm hit him hardly.

***

They both laid down side by side, naked, spooning. Sousuke being the little spoon and Makoto being the big spoon. Makoto ran his fingers through Sousuke hair.

"Happy birthday, Sousuke. Do you... erm... enjoy all the presents?" Makoto asked shyly.

Sousuke laughed lowly, and looked up at Makoto with sleepy eyes. "Thanks. And, yes, I do enjoy all the presents."

Makoto kept running his fingers through Sousuke's haird as the taller man hugged his waist tightly, started to sleep. Makoto smiled at his sleeping boyfriend and closed his eyes afterwards, sleeping as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I finish this after a series of laughing xD
> 
> While writing this, I was listening to Disclosure - You and Me (Flume remix). Damn, this song got what I need to write... something like this xD Here's the link (in case you don't know the song) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OUkkaqSNduU
> 
>  
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr: teruteru-universe.tumblr.com
> 
> Okay, time for me to laugh again. Thanks for reading~


End file.
